Mon maître, mon amour
by Lolotte30622F.Off
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry Potter change totalement de personnalité. Que se cache-t-il derrière cette façade d'un Harry plus sombre que jamais. Qui est là pour le soutenir ? OS Yaoi OOC Pas de lemon.


**Titre **Mon maître, mon amour

**Auteur**

**Genre **Slash implicite, Hurt/Comfort , Dark

**Disclaimer **Les personnages appartenaient à J. seul le scénario est à moi.

**Raiting** T

**Avertissement **Relation implicite [sexuellement parlant] homosexuelle masculine, et mention d'une relation à caractère BDSM [encore un fois implicite] Donc homophobes et intolérants, allez voir ailleurs.

**Résumé **Après la guerre, Harry Potter change totalement de personnalité. Que se cache-t-il derrière cette façade d'un Harry plus sombre que jamais. Qui est là pour le soutenir ? OS Yaoi OOC Pas de lemon.

Depuis la bataille finale, Harry Potter avait changé. Certains disaient qu'il était en dépression passagère. D'autres qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Et encore quelques uns qui lui donneraient une toute nouvelle personnalité.

Le pire c'est qu'elles avaient toutes plus ou moins raison à différents niveaux.

Notre Héros, notre Élu, notre Survivant, notre Sauveur du Monde Sorcier cultivait désormais son côté le plus sombre. En effet, depuis déjà un mois et quelques jours, Harry Potter pouvait être défini stylistiquement parlant comme gothique. Le changement était radical et le contraste avec son ancien lui faisait presque peur.

C'est ainsi qu'en cet après-midi de printemps on le vit déambuler sans but dans les couloirs du château.

Harry était toujours aussi frêle, mince et petit mais sa morphologie n'avait rien avoir avec l'aura de puissance et de tristesse qui émanait du garçon.

Il ne portait désormais plus de lunettes, probablement des lentilles selon certains dires. Ses cheveux toujours noirs de jais avaient remarquablement poussés et sa coupe de cheveux avait été redéfinie en un dégradé lisse et maîtrisé. De longues mèches de cheveux encadraient et débordaient sur le visage du survivant tandis qu'à l'arrière de sa tête, sa chevelure semblait attendre à peine 6mm. Le dégradé inversé et sauvage rendait les expressions du garçon quasi-inaccessibles sur un visage autrefois si jovial et ouvert. Ses yeux étaient cernés de khôl noir offrant un dégradé subtil mêlant ci et là quelques touches d'ombre à paupière rouge sang en parfaite harmonie avec le noir déjà présent. Un piercing venait jouer sous sa lèvre inférieure. Le labret soulignait à la perfection la rondeur des lèvres noires du jeune homme.

Il portait une chemise noire évasive au niveau des manches, de la taille et du cou. Seules des arabesque de fils noir cousus ressortaient sur ce vêtement sombre. Le pantalon était taille basse bien que pas trop large mais assez pour ne pas révéler la maigreur de ses jambes. Des chaînes argentées venaient pendre sur les flancs du vêtement, tintant à chaque mouvement de son porteur. Il chaussait dorénavant de lourdes rangers militaires. Quand le froid s'en faisait sentir, il passait occasionnellement un simple perfecto en cuir.

Quelques bagues ornaient ses longs doigts fins et le clou de sa tenue quotidienne était porté un peu plus haut.

Il portait un collier de cuir noir orné sur toute sa circonférence de piques de longueur raisonnable. À l'avant de ce collier, on pouvait voir l'attache en fer qui permettait de mettre et de retirer le collier scellée par un cadenas du même métal que les clous.

Depuis son changement de personnalité, personne ne l'avait jamais vu retirer ce bijou. Bien que ses tenues soient variées dans le style qu'il arborait, le collier ne bougeait pas. Avait-t-il perdu la clé ? Bien sur que non. On ne perd pas la clé de sa liberté. À la limite on la confie à quelqu'un. Harry avait-il donné la clé à quelqu'un ?

Les élèves s'étonnaient même de l'idée. L'adolescent avait rejeté plus ou moins violemment chacun de ses amis qu'ils soient de gryffondor ou autre d'ailleurs. Il demeurait seul.

Ses ex-amis savaient pourtant pertinemment que le brun était de nature très dépendante. Comment pouvait-il se complaire dans cette solitude ? Ses ex-amis le connaissait de puis presque sept ans. On ne change pas un homme totalement dans un laps de temps d'à peine quelques jours. Pour eux, Leur Harry était toujours là, quelque part, hurlant et priant le secours de ses amis. Se fourvoyaient-ils ? Peut être. Le brun était-il devenu indépendant ? Ils en doutaient fort.

Et ils avaient raison sur ce point là.

Oui, il avait changé.

Oui, il avait tué un homme.

Oui, ses amis lui donnaient la gerbe avec leurs petites attentions.

Non, il n'était pas devenu indépendant.

Vivre à la coupe d'une ribambelle d'amis pendant plusieurs années de sa vie n'aidant pas.

Comment contrôlait-il ses émotions alors Monsieur-je-culpabilise-et-je-prends-tout-sur-moi-tout-le-temps ? Ses amis aimaient se conforter dans l'idée que la solitude finirait par le peser et qu'être seul lui taperait vite sur les nerfs et qu'ils le verraient bientôt ramper et demander pardon à ses vieux amis.

Mais cette fois là, aucun d'eux n'avait raison. Ses piliers qui l'aidaient tellement étaient si visibles à ses yeux qu'ils en devenaient invisibles aux yeux des autres.

Le premier l'avait aidé et supporté lors du combat final. Ce piler était un pur mélange de haine, de douleur et de rancune. Comment s'en défaire alors que grâce à lui il avait pu vivre de nouveau dans une douce quiétude d'un monde de paix – quiétude agaçante certes mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'on voulait lui faire faire depuis sa naissance ? –

Le second était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure ou comme un collier autour d'un cou.

Ce collier. Personne n'en savait la véritable signification à part Harry lui-même et une seconde personne. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Ne dit-on pas qu'un maître revêtit un chien d'un collier afin de clamer implicitement _'il est à moi, pas touche !' _et bien un principe s'applique toujours, le collier que portait Harry est le symbole de son appartenance à la personne même qui lui avait offert.

Oui, son maître le lui avait offert et gardait jalousement la clé.

Le principe pouvait être bizarre et même totalement dingue pour n'importe qui sauf que pour son maître et lui. Ce lien, ce principe signifiait bien plus pour eux dans leur esprit que pour une personne extérieur à quoi on aurait patiemment expliqué de quoi il en retournait. C'est pourquoi Harry et son maître gardaient leur secret pour eux seuls, pour que personne ne tente de détruire ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Car la relation d'Harry avec son maître ne se limitait pas au collier et à l'appartenance exclusive du brun à une tierce personne. Non.

Il y avait un respect mutuel extrêmement fort, de l'amour tacite et une soumission et une domination omniprésente dans chacune des parties. Certains appellent ça du SM d'autres du BDSM mais eux, non. C'était _leur _relation.

Pas besoin de l'étiqueter.

C'était Harry Potter d'une part.

Et Drago Malfoy d'une autre.

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Drago Malfoy était le maître de Harry Potter dans leur relation bien gardée mais si évidente pour chacune des parties.

Comment deux ennemis ont-ils put en arriver là ?

Comme on dit de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Le premier pilier qui avait supporté Harry lors de _son _combat était sans cesse alimenté par son ancienne Némésis. Non, pas qu'il s'amusait à la rabaisser psychologiquement dans leurs éternelles –?– joutes verbales. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble ne pouvait être effacé, si bien qu'en y ajoutant un nouvel ingrédient, on obtenait un parfait équilibre pour les deux jeunes hommes.

L'amour.

C'est un peu cliché dit comme ça bien sûr mais c'est ce qui maintenait pour eux cette atmosphère de protection et de confiance qu'ils avaient su ériger autour de leur duo tout un long mois.

Pas de trahison.

Pas de coup bas.

Pas de ménagement de l'esprit.

En un mot, de la **sincérité**.

Voilà, comment on pourrait définir la relation de Harry et Drago. Un échange constant et équitable de sincérité pure.

C'est pourquoi on pouvait affirmer que le brun avait changé. Adieu les relations amicales bancales qui menacent de faire effondrer votre petit monde à tout moment. Bonjour à la relation exclusive et suintant de confiance et de sincérité.

Décidons nous plutôt à retrouver ce nouvel Harry cet après-midi de printemps avançant d'un pas léger vers un but connu de lui seul, ou plutôt de eux deux. En effet, son blond lui avait donné rendez vous trois heures plus tard dans la Salle-Sur-Demande pour tester avec lui le fruit de son imagination. Harry était tout excité de découvrir ce qui avait pu germer ne cessait de marcher dans les ailes adjacentes au couloir où se trouve l'entrée de la Salle.

Certaines fois où Harry perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, son maître organisait alors un séance à but punitive et éducative où le brun ressortait avec une leçon en tête à n'oublier sous aucun prétexte. Avec ses nouvelles lignes de vie instables, le brun était des fois perturbé par une intervention railleuse ou même la menace d'autres élèves et perdait alors le sang froid à tendance Malfoyen qui lui avait enseigné son blond. Quoi de plus insultant que d'outre passer ce que son maître lui avait si patiemment appris ? Harry le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher certaines fois et les punitions qu'il recevait n'avaient rien à voir avec les scénarios torrides qu'ils pouvait mettre en scène. Non, là s'était de l'humiliation pure pour que le leçon pénètre un peu plus profonde que la dernière fois.

Mais aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec ces punitions – certes méritées sur le coup – mais tenait plus d'un coup de génie qui avait éclairé le cerveau du blond et qui s'était empressé de mettre tout en place pour pouvoir partager son fantasme avec son partenaire.

Le cerveau du brun tournait plein gaz tout au long de sa promenade d'attente. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées les plus tordues qu'il ne remarqua qu'une fois au sol qu'il venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Probablement, cela aurait été sans importance si cette personne aurait n'importe qui d'autre que Ron Wealsey.

Oui, son meilleur ami, enfin ex-meilleur ami lui vouait depuis ce mois ci une aine des plus tenaces quand Harry fatigué des efforts du roux pour le _ramener _l'avait menacé d'un endoloris qui s'était échoué à deux centimètres de ses orteils que Harry, dans le feu de l'action s'était jeté sur la belette et l'avait frappé pendant plusieurs minutes en l'insultant jusqu'à ce que le brun lui même se calme. Personne ne voulait séparer un bagarre où le nouveau Harry était impliqué, c'était, selon les racontars, du pur suicide.

Bien sûr que Harry s'était fais punir – d'ailleurs la première et la plus humiliante pour lui – mais il l'avait mérité et c'était senti pus serein une fois _lavé _de toutes ses fautes.

Seulement là, il venait de son plein de se fourrer dans la mouise. Enfin, disons que le gryffondor roux n'avait rien déclenché.

Ron se releva aussi vite qu'Harry, surpris par la personne l'ayant percuté en plein dos. Tout deux se tenaient fier, droit, le menton relevé, ne se quittant plus des yeux. Ils se toisèrent encore de longues secondes quand le rouquin pris la parole d'un ton suffisant ressemblant étrangement à celui de Malfoy lors de leurs premières années. Pas de cadeau par contre.

« Alors Potter, y a plus un seul mec qui veut s'occuper de ton pauvre cul de tapette alors tu décides de violer les gens dans les couloirs ? C'est petit ça, le Balafré. »

Tous les Gryffondors rigolèrent sauf Hermione qui lui adresse un sourire désolé. Harry se décida à conserver son sang froid en répondant poliment mais froidement :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé _Ron _– il n'aimait pas que Harry continue à l'appeler comme un ami – je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« De quelle droit la Noiraude ose utiliser mon prénom ? Siffla Ron »

« Depuis que tu en a un. Comme tout le monde il me semble d'ailleurs. »

« Seul mes amis m'appellent ainsi. Tu n'est plus mon ami espèce d'asocial traître à son Blason »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être ton ami _Ron _et je ne vois pas en quoi je sur un traître à la maison Gryffondor ? »

« Premièrement, cherche pas tu n'as jamais eu d'ami …

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. – il rencontra le regard blessé d'Hermione et détourna bien vite les yeux – »

« Ne. Me. Coupe. Pas. La. Parole ! Comment tes parents t'ont-ils élevés ? Ah. Oui. Ils t'ont pas élevé du tout, ils sont morts avant de vous le déchet qu'ils venaient de créer … »

Suite à cette réplique, Harry serra un peu plus les poings tandis que Hermione chuchota à l'intention du roux quelque chose comme « tu vas trop loin … toujours Harry … notre ami … ». Il prit de grandes inspirations tentant de calmer la fureur qui montait en lui et, la tête toujours haute et le regard nullement baissé tourna les talons à sa nouvelle Némésis. Némésis qui criait à la lâcheté dans son dos tandis qu'il progressait d'un pas rapide pour ne pas laisser et le temps à ses nerfs de lâcher et tournait bientôt à l'angle. C'est dans ce même coin qu'il faillit percuter – décidément c'était le jour – une autre personne qui l'évita avec grâce d'un pas en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étant arrêter si brusquement et fut retenu par une paire de bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent bien vite. Les nerfs à vif, sa respiration était saccadée mais il ne bougeait pas. La personne resserra son étreinte lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant près de son oreille, tel un secret interdit :

« Calme toi mon lion. J'ai tout entendu. Je sais que tu as réussi avec brio là où tu avais précédemment échoué. Tu en sera récompensé. Mais maintenant calme toi. Respire. »

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le regarder pour savoir dès le début que les bras appartenaient à son maître. En plus, il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir su arracher un compliment de la bouche de son maître qui en était très avare. Malgré le ton froid et distant – habituel en somme – de son maître, le brun savait qu'il était fier de _son _Harry.

« Viens » lui dit-il en se détachant totalement de lui. En effet, le principe d'une relation secrète était qu'elle reste secrète. Donc la marque d'affection survenue plus tôt n'aurai jamais dut être. Mais si son maître avait décidé qu'elle était nécessaire, alors elle l'était. Son jugement s'en remettait quelques dois à celui de son maître quand le doute s'installait dans son esprit pour une chose quelconque. Son maître prenait les meilleures décisions, alors que lui sous l'influence de ses propres émotions, il lui devenait difficile de raisonner correctement.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la Salle-Sur-Demande et pendant que la porte se dessinait, Harry contempla pour la énième fois le blond.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé extérieurement parlant. Il était toujours si grand, et bien proportionné. Les rondeurs de l'enfance l'avait quitté bien avant la guerre. Guerre qui d'ailleurs lui avait laissé quelques cicatrices dont une, la plus visible et plus grande, qui barrait sa joue droite de sa tempe au haut de sa lèvre supérieure. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long qu'auparavant mais dépourvu de gel. En résumé, personne n'avait remarqué que le blond avait changé au même titre qu'Harry car ce n'était pas visible. Les changements les pus importants s'étaient faits dans son esprit.

Des amis qui le laisse tomber pour ses choix. Mais peut-on seulement appeler cela des amis. Peut être des connaissances, ou encore des relations … A l'intérieur de lui même, il savait désormais que la décision, il la prendrait seul. Lui et son esprit en symbiose parfaite.

Esprit tourmenté et tiraillé entre deux camps.

Ses parents d'un côté, l'un mangemort de haut rang au Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'autre fidèle aux idéaux de ce parti.

De l'autre côté, la promesse d'un avenir meilleur dépourvu de Doloris et surtout _lui_. Ce brun aux yeux si envoûtants. L'attirance qu'il ressentait était si forte qu'elle pouvait facilement faire penser la balance et elle l'a fait. Mais est ce que l'attirance avait un tel pouvoir ou est-ce déjà quelque chose de plus fort ? Personne à l'époque ne le savait, pas même lui.

Maintenant, la situation était clair. Les deux s'était retrouvé après la bataille finale, dans un couloir désert, face à face sans bouger, choqués de ce que leurs cerveaux leur criaient. Autrefois les insultes auraient déferlé comme un torrent de boue pendant une inondation mais là, non. Ils se fixaient et leurs esprits étaient connectés comme si l'un pouvait savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Si le principe des âme-soeur existait réellement, ils en auraient été convaincus. Mais un lien qui paraissait indestructible s'était crée.

Ils cultivait de jour en jour leur nouvelle relation jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être assez forte aux assauts de autres et être exposée au grand jour.

Dans leurs esprits, le 'grand jour' n'avait aucune importance tant qu'ils étaient ensemble et vivaient pleinement ce que leur nouvelle vie leur offrait. Malgré tout ils savaient qu'après un mois, leur couple était plus fort que jamais même si c'était évident pour eux qu'au fur et à mesure il continuerait à se renforcer et frôler l'indestructibilité.

Oui, ils était presque indestructibles.

Mais ils ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien tout le temps. Le couple parfait n'a jamais existé et les deux hommes avaient besoin de piment dans leur relation pour se permettre d'avancer et de tester leurs limites pour mieux les consolider. C'est ce que chaque jour qui passait depuis le combat final, servait à faire.

Son blond lui avait fait découvrir par la suite les dires d'un célèbre dramaturge français, Molière, avait dit _« _**_Vous vous moquez, la tranquillité en amour est un calme désagréable. Un bonheur tout uni nous devient ennuyeux. Il faut du haut et du bas dans la vie. Et les difficultés qui se mêlent aux choses réveillent les ardeurs augmentent les plaisirs. _**_»_

Eux en avaient eu des difficultés, c'est certain. Tellement de difficultés qui avaient réveillé tant d'ardeur dans chacun des deux hommes.

Ce trop plein d'ardeur, ils avaient appris à le gérer de la manière qui était la leur et qui leur donnait tant de plaisir.

La porte s'ouvra enfin pour laisser le décor les envahir. L'atmosphère que choisissait Drago à chaque fois était très chaleureuse.

C'était une chambre de taille raisonnable où trônait au milieu un immense lit baldaquin de bois sombre qui aurait facilement put coucher trois personnes. Les murs de la pièce variaient entre des teintes crème et chocolat. Un canapé en cuir marron se trouvait dans l'angle de la Salle, derrière une petite table basse en bois noir tressé. Sur la cloison opposée, une grande armoire noire prenait presque la moitié de mur. Le blond savait ce qu'elle renfermait vu que la pièce entière était le fruit de son désir intérieur.

Le brun s'approcha à pas d'une lenteur respectueuse du grand lit. Il toucha légèrement les rideaux crème avant de descendre pour effleurer les draps de satin chocolats. Il était émerveillé à chaque fois devant les créations du blond. L'harmonie des couleurs et des styles créaient une atmosphère si accueillante et protectrice qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de ressentir. Il aimait effleurer les choses, les différentes textures qui faisaient parties du décor.

Il sentit le brun qui l'enlaça par derrière et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. La routine habituelle se poursuivit sur le lit dans de tendres baisers jusqu'au moment de rupture que le brun attendait à chaque fois. Le « CLIC ». Ce bruit signifiait le début de leur séance. Le blond détachait le collier d'Harry grâce à la clé qu'il gardait précieusement sur un sautoir invisible sous ses vêtements.

Ce moment rendait au brun sa liberté. Le jeu commençait. Le but était simple. C'était le fil d'Ariane de tout leurs scénarios. Le maître devait reprendre la contrôle sur son esclave et lui reprendre sa liberté par tout les moyens possibles.

Au moment même du « CLIC », Harry avait arrêté le baiser et regardait son – pas encore – maître avec dans les yeux une lueur d'espièglerie. Il retourna le blond sur le dos afin d'avoir le contrôle et de le défier implicitement de reprendre ce contrôle. C'est toujours ainsi que commençait leurs jeux.

D'un coup de hanche bien placé, le blond se retrouva de nouveau au dessus du brun et lui chuchota doucement près de l'oreille :

« Si tu bouges d'un seul cheveu, tu me le payeras mon beau, et en nature … »

Le défi était lancé. Drago se leva en ne quittant pas des yeux _son _brun. Il se retourna et fit miner de se diriger vers le canapé. Il fit brusquement volte-face pour trouver un Survivant, sur le ventre, les jambes battant le vent derrière lui, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées devant lui, un sourire espiègle venant jouer sur ses lèvres. Le blond sourit sadiquement.

« Bien, bien, bien … Nous avons dons affaire à un petit rebelle … J'ai de quoi faire taire tes pulsions mon beau … » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la grande armoire et en l'ouvrant.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit. Le blond venait de lui donner un droit total sur la longueur du jeu en fonction de ses envies. Il n'avait qu'à se montrer 'rebelle' pour signifier son désir de continuer … Il était rare que Drago lui laisse un tel pouvoir. Mais le brun avait montrer précédemment qu'il pouvait garder son self contrôle, donc il avait maintenant droit à sa récompense.

Le jeu dura longtemps et le plaisir atteignit des sommets pour les deux jeunes hommes. Leurs ardeurs s'étaient calmées et ils reposaient maintenant sur le grand lit, enlacés étroitement. Ils était tout deux fatigués et les bras de Morphée n'étaient pas loin de les emporter quand Drago se tourna vers son brun et lui dit avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, Maître »

Le blond sourit doucement et lui remit son collier avec le cadenas tout en le couvrant de baisers papillons. Un fois le « CLIC » entendu. Le brun le regarda intensément et répéta près de ses lèvres :

« Moi aussi, mon Amour » avant de l'embarquer dans un dernier baiser langoureux pour mieux sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ils s'appartenaient de nouveaux, pour toujours.


End file.
